El amor de una hermana
by StEpHyGrOcK3107
Summary: Hay tres verdades que tuve que aceptar muy a mi pesar. La primera fue que mi hermana tuviera el liderato de la familia Hyuuga, la segunda que Hinata y Neji estuvieran enamorados y comprometidos para casarse y por último mi verdad, mi amor hacia Neji.


**El amor de una hermana**

Desde hace cinco años, es decir, cuando tenía 15, hay tres verdades que tuve que aceptar muy a mi pesar. La primera fue que mi hermana tuviera el liderato de la familia Hyuuga, la segunda que Hinata y Neji estuvieran enamorados y comprometidos para casarse y por último mi verdad, mi amor hacia Neji.

Al principio era algo que para mí era totalmente inaceptable, es decir, Neji es un Bouke, pensaba que él era como un sirviente para la rama principal, definitivamente antes no era más que solo una niña egocéntrica y arrogante que le gustaba humillar a los de la rama secundaria. Pero luego sucedió algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión para siempre.

En una ocasión yo estaba de misión con mi equipo, la misión iba se completo perfectamente, cuando ya nos íbamos a devolver hacia Konoha, unos ninjas de otra aldea me atraparon y me dejaron inconsciente por lo que nunca supe si mis compañeros de equipo hicieron algún tipo de esfuerzo en rescatarme.

Cuando me desperté me encontraba totalmente atada y vendada, inhabilitada de cualquier tipo de movimiento sin nada para poder intentar desatarme. Me sentía muy impotente, ya que yo, Hanabi Hyuuga me había dejado atrapar de unos ninjas cualquiera (al menos eso creía). Entonces en un momento dado, empecé a escuchar las voces de mis captores, distinguí tres voces por lo que supuse que eran tres ninjas los que me atraparon. Hablaba sobre lo afortunados que habían sido por haber raptado, ya que era miembro de clan Hyuuga, planeaban venderme a alguien para que pudieran obtener los secretos del Byakugan.

Solo escuchar eso me heló le piel. Si eso sucedía el clan se vería expuesto a un gran peligro y en ese momento hice algo que no pensé que haría, me puse a llorar, era un llanto silencioso, no quería que ellos me escucharan y empezaran a decir que era una niña débil y tonta.

De pronto escuché que los hombres se alteraron y al parecer empezaron a pelear contra los que seguramente me vinieron a rescatar. Al poco tiempo todo estuvo en silencio y yo me sentía un poco ansiosa, quería con todas mis fuerzas que mis compañeros (juraba que eran ellos) hubiesen sido los vencedores. Luego sentí que finalmente mes desataban y después yo misma me quite la venda cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con una máscara de ambu que estaba muy cerca de mi cara, eso me dio un poco de vergüenza y luego esa persona se quito su máscara y vi a la persona que de todas era la que menos esperaba, mi primo Neji. Eso en un principio me causó indignación, para mí el hecho de que un Bouke fuera mi salvador no me hacía ninguna gracia, pero debía de admitir que al menos él lo hizo y me sentí muy agradecida.

_Flash Back_

- _Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? – yo no podía creerlo_.

- _De nada Hanabi-sama – me dio una sonrisa que nunca esperé ver, era un sonrisa que llevaba implícito su sarcasmo pero también se veía ¿aliviado?, pero es decir, por qué me sonreía a mí, por qué se veía aliviado, pensé que para él solo era una malcriada y una presumida. Esa sonrisa fue lo que me cautivo._

_Solo hasta ese momento sentí una sensación de malestar, al parecer la sustancia con la cual me drogaron para dejarme inconsciente era fuerte y no me podía poner en pie. Neji me cargó y así me llevó a la aldea. No podía dejar de mirarlo a la cara, gracias al cielo, el no veía como yo lo miraba ya que su vista estaba fijada en el camino a seguir. Por primera vez pensé en él como un hombre, no como un primo, ni como un Bouke y lo encontré muy atractivo._

_Llegamos a la mansión y uno de los sirvientes abrió la puerta, el nos vio con asombro y dijo_

_- Llamaré a Hinata-sama_

_- Gracias, eso es lo mejor – dijo Neji._

_Luego llegó mi hermana y enseguida puso cara de preocupación puesto que Neji se veía un poco pues herido y yo no estaba en muy buen estado._

_- Pero que fue lo que les pasó – dijo mi hermana con mucha angustia_

_- Hanabi-sama fue raptada por unos ninjas de la aldea de las olas, pero casualmente yo iba de regreso a la aldea y los vi descansando afuera de una cueva, la verdad es que se veían muy sospechosos así que activé mi byakugan y pude ver a Hanabi-sama, quien se encontraba atada y vendada por lo que fui hacia ellos y pues como ve aquí estamos ahora. _

_- Gracias Neji-niisan – Hinata se puso como un tomate lo cual me pareció fuera de lugar, es decir, ella no se ponía así solo con el idiota ese del Uzumaki?_

_- No se preocupe Hinata-sama, al fin y al cabo Hanabi-sama es su hermana y yo haría cualquier cosa por usted – pero qué carajos pasa aquí ¿acaso yo estoy pintada en la pared o qué?_

_Hinata así como siempre ha sido lo que hizo fue volver a agradecerle a Neji muchas veces hasta que a mí se me agotó la paciencia._

_- Ok, que bueno que todos estamos bien así que si me disculpan ya me aburrí de su inútil conversación, permiso – qué cosa con ellos, pero qué pasa entre esos dos, sus actitudes están extrañas y además no me gustó como Neji se preocupaba de que Hinata fuera la afectada por mi captura y no que de verdad él se hubiese preocupado por MÍ._

_End of Flash Back_

Desde entonces empecé a notar que efectivamente Hinata y Neji tenían una relación en secreto, eso me hizo sentir mal, es decir, me dolía mucho en el pecho pero yo no lo entendía, o al menos no lo quería entender.

Neji comenzó a ser más amable conmigo, de alguna forma eso me hacía sentir muy feliz, pero siempre era mucho más amable y especial con mi hermana. Siempre estaba celosa de ella y no podía evitar tener ese sentimiento pero definitivamente no lo quería demostrar, nunca lo haría, no dejaría que eso que estaba sintiendo me afectara en la forma de actuar con mi hermana, al fin y al cabo yo a ella la quiero muchísimo.

Pasaron tres años y cada vez ellos estaban más unidos y no solo eso, cada vez más me dolía el pecho y luego lo entendí todo. En el momento en el que vi a Hinata besándose con Neji fue ese el momento cuando pensé _"qué demonios hace Hinata besando a mí Neji!" _entonces interrumpí su beso con algo de ira y les dije "No hagan exhibicionismo en la mansión, acaso no ven que los pueden descubrir"

Ambos me miraron con asombro, creo que ellos no pensaron que ya me había dado cuenta y no dijeron nada y antes de irme le dije a mi hermana que padre la estaba llamando para un asunto importante.

Yo me fui a dormir un rato, para que cuando me despertara descubrí que ya Hinata había sido finalmente nombrada la sucesora del líder del clan, mi padre Hiashi Hyuuga. Ambas estábamos aspirando a ese puesto pero mi padre le cedería su lugar a mi hermana. Si era la decisión del líder, pues yo la aceptaría. De cualquier forma Hinata había mejorado mucho en todos los aspectos, aunque eso no quería decir que fuera mejor que yo.

Pasó un año y con este llegó a mis oídos la peor noticia que me podían dar en toda mi vida, las ramas se iban a unificar y eso se iba a notificar por medio del matrimonio de mi hermana con Neji. Eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso no pude evitar el salir corriendo y encerrarme en mi habitación a llorar. Lloré por horas hasta quedarme dormida. Lamentablemente eso sería lo único que no le perdonaría a ninguno de los dos, sé muy bien que nunca le demostré mi amor a mi primo y debí hacerlo antes de que esto sucediera pero ya no podía callar más, al menos ya no quería hacerlo, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y contarle mi frustración durante todos estos años y fui en busca de la única persona en quien confiaba, Ino.

Le conté absolutamente todo a ella, ella no hizo más que consolarme toda la noche, no regresé a dormir a casa esa noche.

Ahora ha pasado un año más y la fecha del matrimonio está muy cerca. Recuerdo que la noche que llegue a la casa de Ino ella me dijo "_tu error fue nunca haberlo dicho, ahora es muy tarde, ellos ya están comprometidos, no puedes hacer nada, pero me alegra que hayas confiado lo suficientemente en mí como para contarme esto, sabes de veras que debiste habérselo contado antes, porque quien quita que te hubiera echado un ojito jaja" _ eso último fue algo que me dio la determinación de abrirle mi corazón a Neji y decirle lo que siento por él.

Solo falta una semana para la boda y definitivamente tengo que apresurarme, no quiero esperar a que hagan la pregunta "¿si alguien está en contra de esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre?" eso sería muy cliché aunque sería interesante… no, ya estoy muy grandecita como para pensar de esa forma.

Toda la gente en la mansión está vuelta un desastre todos están súper ocupados con los preparativos, la decoración, etc. Y yo solo estoy pensando en una cosa, encontrar a Neji y salir de esto rápido.

M aburrí de buscar a Neji por todas partes, aún me faltaban algunas pero opté por buscar en el lugar más obvio, su cuarto.

No me molesté siquiera en tocar la puerta, así que cuando la abrí me encontré con algo que en la vida me hubiera imaginado, creo que mis ojos se salieron con ver eso.

Neji se estaba masturbando y en su mano tenía una foto MÍA?

- Neji? Qué estás haciendo? Es decir, yo se que estás haciendo pero, por qué? No entiendo…

- Hanabi-sama – Neji corrió hacia mí y me tapó la boca y cerró la puerta con seguro, esto de verdad ya me estaba asustando.

- Hanabi-sama cálmese y le explico todo pero por favor no grite ni se alborote, no arme ningún escándalo – yo dije está bien aunque no creo que se haya entendido del todo.

- Escúcheme, estoy me avergonzado de que me haya encontrado en esta situación y más aún que se haya dado cuenta que la fotografía es suya – nunca había visto así a Neji, la verdad estoy disfrutando esto – pero es que…

- Neji por favor… digo, Neji-niisan no quiero que me digas nada yo soy la que vino a irrumpir en tu cuarto ya que no toqué la puerta y bueno vine porque quería decirte algo muy importante.

- ¿De qué se trata Hanabi-sama? – mi primito no tiene ni idea de lo que le voy a decir, se ve divino (hay que aclarar que ya se puso los pantalones) así como con cara de preocupación.

- Neji la verdad es que yo siempre, bueno más bien desde ése día hace cinco años cuando me rescataste de esos ninjas yo empecé a-a-a…. sentir cierto tipo de afecto hacia ti

- Hanabi-sama me siento muy honrado de que me haya dejado de tratar como a alguien inferior a usted y pues la verdad me ha sorprendido ya que me ha llamado sin algún tipo de sufijo.

- E-eeh bueno como sea, el punto no es ese, mira Neji – lo tomé de las manos – yo tengo un afecto de otro tipo, la verdad es que yo… yo… te amo.

Creo que cualquiera hubiera pagado por ver la cara de susto que puso Neji, yo me sentí liberada porque finalmente se lo dije y eso fue un gran peso que me quité de encima.

- Neji no quiero escuchar lo que sé que me vas a decir y yo lo comprendo perfectamente así que olvídate de lo que dije, yo solo quería quitarme el peso de encima y no sentirme culpable por esto que siento… - Neji me puso un dedo en los labios para que callara y me acaricio el cabello y me dio un beso en la frente, eso fue lo peor que pudo hacerme, es un idiota! Me obliga a hacer cosas que no quiero!

Besé a Neji en la boca y lo besé con todo mi amor, no me pude controlar y él también es un idiota por no detenerme.

Detuve el beso, menos mal que todos están atareados con lo de la boda y que Hinata está en donde la diseñadora porque sino… no lo quiero ni imaginar.

- Lo siento mucho, pero es que no lo pude evitar.

- Hanabi-sama, yo la verdad es que también la quiero – WTF? Qué me está diciendo este idiota?

- Perdón?

- Es decir, la quiero mucho y la deseo pero amo a Hinata y eso es algo que no puedo cambiar.

- Eres muy extraño, extraño te queda pequeño. Espero que yo sea la única que desees o "quieras" porque sino detengo esta boda a como dé lugar, no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mi hermana.

Neji se rió y luego me miró con ojos hipnotizadores y dijo:

- Tranquila que usted es la única.

- Sabes esta conversación es muy rara, se puede malinterpretar más de lo que normalmente se puede – dije yo.

- Pues es muy posible – dijo él muy sinceramente.

- Bueno será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que alguien llegue y me vea contigo estando tú sin camisa.

Me paré de la cama y me disponía a salir del cuarto cuando Neji me agarró el brazo y me atrajo hacia él me dio un abrazo y me besó en los labios muy levemente y me dio las gracias por ser como soy.

- Neji eres muy extraño y eres un idiota y aún así te amo – salí de su habitación y no volvimos a hablar más del tema.

Llegó el día de la boda y todo fue un éxito Hinata se veía radiante, ella estaba muy feliz y yo muy feliz por ella, Neji y yo nos hacíamos miradas furtivas pero no eran miradas de amantes eran miradas de esas que reflejan gratitud mutua.

Algo que me pareció gracioso fue que cuando Hinata tiro el ramo me cayó a mí que ni siquiera estaba pendiente de cogerlo.

Desde entonces Neji y yo nos volvimos amigos y mi amor hacia él se convirtió en un amor de hermanos y él dejó sus malos pensamientos hacia mí y se sentía igual que yo con respecto a mí.

Luego de un tiempo conocí a un chico que me flechó sin decirme nada y de hecho ahora estoy saliendo con él.

HAPPY ENDING


End file.
